An Angel's First Christmas
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Slight AU. Self insert. Spin off of Renegade series. Castiel experiences his frist Christmas at Judith's insistance. Set during S5 in between 5x11 and 5x12. Ellen and Jo didn't die in 5x10. INCOMPLETE.


An Angel's First Christmas.

_**Disclaimer:**_** It's annoying having to write a disclaimer all the time, but it HAS to be done. Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural, Dean, or Sam...I **_**do**_** however own Castiel...yeah, I wish (I don't own Castiel either). They belong to my God, Eric Kripke, the CW and anyone else I haven't mentioned. I really do own Judith though...seriously, she's me...or do my parents own me...?**

_**A/N:**___**Here's my new fic. This was supposed to have been posted up **_**before**_** yesterday, but my wrist was too sore to type out, and I was really tired yesterday. But, here it is. I'm going to try and have **_**First Day of My Life**_** updated, and a new story for **_**Castiel's Battles**___**posted up round about the New Year. Here's the first chapter of my two shot Christmas fic. Hope you like it?**

**This is set during season 5, between **_**Sam, Interrupted**_** and **_**Swap Meat**_**, though contains no reference to either episode. This is a slight AU, Ellen and Jo didn't die in **_**Abandon All Hope**_** and there is one reference about that episode.**

An Angel's First Christmas.

Two shot Supernatural Fic.

Chapter 1.

"Oh, come on Bobby!" I say, trying to reason with the veteran hunter. "It'll be fun!"

"_Hell no!" _Bobby replies. Wheeling himself into the kitchen with me following after him.

"Why not Ebenezer?" The older hunter whirls his wheelchair around to give me a dirty if-looks-could-kill look.

"I just don't _do_ Christmas, Okay!" He gruffly answers, looking away.

"Come on Grinch! I'm inviting Ellen and Jo as well as Cas." Bobby's eyebrows are almost lost in his trucker's cap at the mention of our resident angel.

Ever since Castiel rebelled, he hasn't been allowed back in Heaven, and from the psychic connection we share, he's been feeling a little down in the dumps. I figured since it's two weeks to Christmas, he may as well spend the holiday season with us rather than either being alone, or else looking for God…which is still completely unsuccessful.

"Please?" I plead with Bobby, who is still wearing his no-way-in-hell expression. Finally, I decide to grovel, seeing as begging and pleading won't work. To Bobby's surprise, I fall on my knees, with my hands clasped and my finger entwined; I also give him one of my wide puppy dog eyed looks, lower lip pouted for effect. Bobby's nostrils flare and his jaw is set, trying not to give in…that is, until I make a whining noise that possibly no vampire in their _entire_ existence has _ever_ made.

"Oh, alright!" Bobby snaps, rolling his eyes and muttering something to do with being 'a sentimental idgit.'

"YAY!" I squeal, jumping off the floor, throwing my arms around the older man and giving him a kiss on his whiskery cheek. Despite his earlier protests, Bobby's mouth twitches at the corners in response to my affection. He clears his throat, and I let go.

"There are a few conditions." He says, trying to look like his old self, but still had his little smile.

"Okay, like?"

"First, _you_ decorate, and _only_ in the livin' room, nowhere else."

"Got it." I reply, nodding.

"Second, no matter how much you beg, I ain't dressin' up in any Santa or elf outfit!" He narrows his eyes at this, smile fading.

"No outfits. Got it." I reply, thinking of the black Santa hat I saw at the local store that says 'Bah Humbug.' _So_ getting Bobby to wear that!

"And lastly, you've to buy the food and help me cook it. I'm gonna need help seein' as you've a slight height advantage than me." He looks down at the tiled kitchen floor as he says this. One thing Bobby hates to ask for is help.

"No problem." I reply, giving him one more hug. "Thanks again!" Bobby just grunts in response and I get up to leave and buy a Christmas tree, decorations, and turkey. Plus I need to call Ellen, Jo and Castiel and invite them along.

0o0o0

Going into the town of Sioux Falls, I quickly find a store that sells decorations, wrapping paper, bags and everything else for Christmas, minus the tree. Walking into the store, and stomping my feet on the mat to rid my boots of snow, I scan the aisles and go off to the far left. Grabbing an assortment of decorations, including streamers and a couple of plastic wreaths for Bobby's doors, I walk up to a free counter and pay for the decorations. Sam and Dean have joined me for my town trip, but said they'd meet up with me once they bought a good Christmas tree. Dean left his Impala back at the house and took Bobby's van instead.

"Hey Judith." A voice says behind me, just as I'm about to walk back up the aisle to get Bobby's Bah Humbug hat. Turning around, I almost walk into a brown leather jacket which smells of cologne, old leather and bacon cheeseburgers and belongs to Dean Winchester himself. Sam is standing not far from him, eyeing up all the fancy decorations. Tilting my head back slightly, my eyes lock onto big emerald green ones, which don't look too happy. Uh-oh…I wonder who turned him down _this_ time?

"Hey guys, did you find a tree?" I ask, taking a step backwards before turning around and grabbing the black Santa hat. Neither Sam nor Dean look surprised when they see this, I told them all about it on the way here. Dean laughed and bet me a hundred bucks that Bobby would just burn the hat…after filling my ass with buck shot first, but Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, had to be one of those _plastic_ trees though, all the real ones were gone!" Dean huffs. And here I thought maybe a girl had turned him down…huh, you think you know a guy!

"Plastic ones are better, you don't have to clean up after them, and you don't have to replace them every year." I say, patting him on the back. Dean just grumbles something about plastic trees being shit. There's just no reasoning with him at times. His eyes light up suddenly when he sees something over my shoulder, but before I can turn around, Sam grabs my attention.

"We ready to go?"

"Yes." I say, holding up the hat. "Gotta pay for this first." Walking with Sam back to the cash registers, Dean stays behind, and I pay for my Santa hat. Sam and I walk back to the aisle and Dean hastily stuffs something green behind his back.

"Dean? You coming?" I ask, trying to peer around his back, but he just spins around, not letting me see what he has.

"You're not to look at this yet!" Dean scolds, but he has an evil grin plastered on his face. That can't be good. "You guys go on; I need to pay for this in private." Strawberry blonde eyebrows are risen so high that they are almost lost in my red hair at this comment.

"Oooookay!" I reply, giving up on trying to see what he has. Turning around, Sam and I head out of the store and to the silvery blue van parked outside.

"Did you get any answers from Ellen, Jo and Cas about coming to stay for Christmas?" Sam asks, opening the side door of the van and helping me load the bags beside a large narrow box with a picture of a green Christmas tree on the side.

"Yeah, all three of them said yes, though Cas sounded a little reluctant at first, but then I managed to persuade him." I reply, closing the side door, just as Sam opens the passenger door, and lets me slide in first before he climbs in himself. The seat is just about big enough for the two of us, if I hadn't have been skinny; this would have been a _really_ tight fit!

A few minutes later, Dean appears carrying a bag of his own, which he puts in the back, along with the other things, then climbs into the driver's seat, still with that evil grin on his face.

"What did you buy?" I ask, as he pulls the van away from the store and back to Bobby's.

"Nuthin'." He replies, and his smile turns smug. That's never a good sign. Ten minutes later, we pull up to Bobby's house, and, jumping out of the van, I try my best to see what Dean has bought, but he shoves me out of the way, grabs his bag and practically sprints into Bobby's house. I sigh, but go back to lifting out the other bags, while Sam lifts the large Christmas tree box. When the two of us are in the house, Dean walks down the stairs empty handed…no doubt he's hid his bag somewhere up the stairs.

Finally, he decides that now is the time to help me with my shopping, and takes a few of the bags. We head into the living room and spot Castiel in the kitchen with Bobby. Neither angel nor hunter is speaking. Guess Bobby's still sore about Castiel not being able to heal his legs. Castiel walks through the kitchen doors and into the living room with Bobby wheeling behind him, shaking his head at the sight of the bags, which are now spilling their contents onto Bobby's hardwood floor. Once the bags are unloaded, Sam, Dean and I decorate Bobby's living room.

0o0o0o

Half an hour later sees the living room covered with silver and gold streamers hanging on the ceiling, courtesy of Sam, and the six foot Christmas tree, standing in the middle of the room, is half way decorated.

"Are we putting the angel on top of the tree?" Sam asks. Castiel's eyebrows go up at this.

"Hell no!" Dean says, plugging the tree's lights into a socket and switching them on. "Cas already has a _stick_ up his ass, he doesn't need a Christmas tree up there too!" Not able to help it, I burst out laughing. If possible, the angel's eyebrows rise even higher, but says nothing.

"That wasn't funny Dean!" Sam says, throwing a silver bauble at his brother and looks at Castiel, who is now wearing a confused expression. Clearly the poor guy didn't get it.

"Put the star on the tree, it'll look better." I say to Sam once my laughter has subsided. "Unless you wanna put _Zachariah_ on top of the tree?"

"And make our lovely tree look ugly? No way!" Dean says looking scandalised. Castiel on the other hand, is trying, and failing, to understand what's going on.

_**Don't worry, we were only joking.**_ I mentally tell the trench coated angel. His blue eyes flicker at me, still confused. Castiel and I don't just hear each other's thoughts; we can also talk to each other. Neither of us knows why, or how, this works, it's just something that's _always_ been there, even _before _I started drinking his blood.

_**Why would anyone want to put an angel on top of a Christmas tree? Wouldn't they be too big? **_Castiel replies in the same way as me. Unlike when he talks vocally, Castiel's mental voice sounds both loud and quiet at the same time, and has an elemental-like sound, like water running over rocks, and also like wind chimes. This is because Castiel's _real _voice sounds like that. The voice he uses belongs to his vessel, Jimmy, except slightly lower in pitch.

I burst out laughing again at what Castiel has just said. Unbeknownst to him, Castiel is funny as hell, especially when he asks something in such an innocent way. I've told him loads of times that he's funny, but he doesn't believe it. Bobby, Dean and Sam look at me in a strange way while I'm more or less on the floor laughing. But the looks disappear after a few seconds, however, as they probably realise that Castiel and I are talking in our heads.

_**Not a **__**real**__** angel Cas. A fake one.**_ I explain, once this latest bout of laughter has subsided. Reaching into a bag, I pull out the "angel" and toss it to the _real_ angel in the room. The fake one is wearing red robes, tied by a gold belt, has blonde hair and gold wings. It stands at about eight inches tall. Castiel frowns at the thing, and I catch a random thought from him, and he's clearly offended and highly insulted by the toy. I have no idea who came up with the idea that angels look like that, or think that angels wear white robes, have halos floating about six inches above their heads, sit on fluffy white clouds twanging harps all day! Castiel actually wears a coppery type of body armour that looks like it's been moulded to his body. And I've _never_ seen him wear anything _close_ to a halo. When I asked if angels had halos, he just gave me a dirty look which clearly said that angels do _no_t wear halos. He wordlessly hands the offending object back to me and glances at the star Dean is handing over to Sam.

"That one looks better." Castiel says. " But what is its significance?"

"It's the star that led the Wise Men to Bethlehem to see Christ." I explain, and seeing his confused look, I add, "obviously not the real one." The angel's expression goes back to normal, or rather, he has no expression on his face.

Tossing the "angel" back into the bag it came from, I grab the silver tinsel and start to wrap it around the tree. Noticing that there's about a foot of it left over, I cut the remaining tinsel off, tape the ends together and put it on Castiel's head. There we go; he has a halo after all!

"_Don't move!"_ I demand, grabbing my digital camera and taking a picture of him with his 'halo'. He looks cute, despite the disgusted look on his face. He's blue eyes are narrowed in anger and his lips are clamped shut. Dean turns around at my shout, and seeing Castiel's makeshift halo, bursts out laughing. Seeing Castiel's murderous glare, I take off the halo and put it on my own head.

_**It suits you.**_ Castiel comments, sending me a mental smile. His anger never really seems to last very long, unless of course you _really_ piss him off, then he can be angry for a while. A huge grin more or less splits my face at his comment.

"Do I look like an angel?" I ask the room in an innocent voice, while putting my hands together like I'm about to start praying, and flutter my eyelashes. Both Castiel and Bobby snort at my comment. Castiel picked that habit up from me. Guess Dean isn't the only bad influence on the angel.

"More like a _fallen_ angel!" Bobby puts in. My grin gets wider and I cackle.

"Actually, until you did that laugh, I thought you looked very angelic." Sam puts in, hanging Christmas lights on the hearth. I grin, showing off my vampire teeth.

0o0o0

Another half hour later and the tree and all the decorations are up and Dean hands everyone, bar me, a bottle of beer. I've never liked the stuff as a human and I still don't like it now as a vampire. Castiel chugs the thing in one go, like it was water. I remember six weeks ago, Ellen and Castiel having a drinking game, the night before we went to Carthage, Missouri to try and kill Lucifer, naturally that didn't work and Ellen and her daughter Jo almost got killed. Naturally Castiel won the drinking game, and I got a hundred bucks from Jo who bet that her mother could drink Castiel under the table. I had to laugh at that comment, knowing fine rightly, because I'm in my favourite television show, that it would be the _ange_l drinking the _human_ under the table. Needless to say, Jo was pretty pissed at that. Don't think she's ever lost a bet before…

"When will the girls arrive?" Dean asks, setting his empty beer bottle on the table beside him.

"In a week's time. Ellen said that they're hunting a werewolf and would be arriving after that." I reply.

"I thought Judith was a girl?" Castiel innocently asks after drinking his fourth beer. "Or am I mistaken?" Sam snorts into his beer bottle and Bobby chokes on his.

"Yeah Cas, we've been lying to you this whole time." Dean remarks, recovering from his bout of laughter. "She's really a female impersonator called Judas."

"_HEY!"_ I protest reaching over and slapping Dean on the back of the head. "Of _all_ the boys' names you could give me, you _had_ to call me _Judas_!" I snarl in his direction. Castiel's eyes widen and his eyebrows are almost lost in his hair. I sit cross legged on the floor and cross my arms in a huff. It's bad enough having a name close to the guy who sold out Jesus, but it's another to be joked about. I've never liked my name, but my mum told be she'd rather I was called Judith than Anne as my dad wanted to call me.

"Cas?" I ask in a huffy moan. "Can I have a top up? Please?" Sticking out my lower lip at the angel in a pout, he reaches down, picks me off the floor and sets me on the couch right next to him, and then he pulls down his shirt collar and exposes his neck. Feeling my vampire teeth appear, I lean in and, as gently as I can, sink my teeth in his soft neck, happily drinking his blood. My mind instantly melds with his and I can walk through his memories, it's through these, that I've been able to see Heaven. I love Castiel's mind, unlike mine, which resembles a busy freeway of thoughts all jumbled up, his is like driving along a deserted country road, under starlight and moonlight, only it's not pitch dark like a night sky should be, but a nice blue about the same colour as his tie.

After drinking about a pint of his blood, I feel Castiel prying me off. I growl at him, but let him pull his neck away from my mouth, but I place my head on his shoulder, facing his neck, and lap at the blood still streaming down it. I catch it all, none of it stains his shirt, and after about five minutes, the wounds heal enough that they've stopped bleeding. I seem to be the _only_ vampire in existence to be able to drink the blood of an angel. Two other vampires have drank his blood, but I killed the first one in under two minutes of him getting a small amount, but the second one got away, but he didn't get very far however, after ten minutes he ended up combusting! Castiel thinks the reason why I can drink his blood is because I accidentally swallowed some of his sister's Grace when she was getting it back. I stood too close to Anna at the time, and some of her Grace went into my mouth, which, by right, should have killed me.

"Thanks." I say to him, reluctantly pulling away from him and sitting back against the couch, waiting for the fantastic side effects. Ever since I started drinking his blood, not long after the Apocalypse started, my body has regained most of its warmth, and my heart has started beating again, the only difference is, I'm slightly colder than a human and my heart only beats about fifty times a minute. Other side effects include strength, acute hearing and an acute sense of smell; I can also run faster than the Impala.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Sam says, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Me too." I reply. Seeing surprised look sent my way, I add, "What? I just fed and now I'm tired."

"But, don't you have a lot of pent up energy from drinking Cas's blood?" Sam asks. I shrug, "usually I do, but tonight, I'm really tired." I yawn too, and then stretch. All of us, except for Castiel who doesn't sleep, are sleeping in the living room. Seeing as Bobby's paralysed, a bed is in the living room, right by the window. Lying down on the couch, with my head on Castiel's lap, I drift, almost at once, into a deep sleep, my mind inside the angel's, who seems to have wrapped his mind around mine, kinda like a pair of wings.

_**A/N:**_** Sorry, didn't know how to end this chapter. This story was originally gonna be a one shot, but I figured it might be better as a two shot. I'll try and have the send chapter typed out and posted by the New Year. Belated Merry Christmas or Merry/Happy whatever holiday it is for you.**

3


End file.
